


Deep Space Rhyme

by inspiredzone



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Limericks, F/M, Haiku, Limericks, M/M, Multi, Poems, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredzone/pseuds/inspiredzone
Summary: Inspired by Alexander Siddig's call for poetry readings, a late-night conversation about dirty limericks, and my weird/useless talent for coming up with poetry off the cuff, I wrote these. I have no idea if I'll update beyond this, but comment with your favorite characters and maybe I'll come up with something.Ratings very by chapter, but definitely top out at explicit, as all good limericks should.Special thanks to the Coven for encouraging me to post this nonsense.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Limerick 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alexander Siddig's call for poetry readings, a late-night conversation about dirty limericks, and my weird/useless talent for coming up with poetry off the cuff, I wrote these. I have no idea if I'll update beyond this, but comment with your favorite characters and maybe I'll come up with something.
> 
> Ratings very by chapter, but definitely top out at explicit, as all good limericks should.
> 
> Special thanks to the Coven for encouraging me to post this nonsense.

There once was a man named Bashir

Who just went to Quark's for a beer

A shoulder touch from a lizard

Went straight to his gizzard

And he suddenly knew he was queer


	2. Haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too late for the [Star Trek: Just in Time Fest ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/justintimefest) _(irony)_ but written with that in mind

Garak flees his past

Julian is his future

In the present, hope


	3. Limerick 2

He was taught by the Obsidian

Each human weak point, meridian

His dear doctor showed him more

In a short time on the floor

The way his cock fit was Euclidean


	4. Limerick 3

There once was a cop from the Link

Who could make himself grow and shrink

He was made up of goo

Most women thought "Ew"

The rest knew he was perfect for kink


	5. Limerick 4

There once was a human from Earth

Who was known for his length and girth

He sought Garak to meet

In Quark's holosuites

And fucked him for all he was worth


End file.
